A Tragic Accident
by Rukia-K1
Summary: I remember the sound, and I watched my brother try and protect us...but as something hit me everything went black...and when I woke up. I wondered, why was I still alive. Hints at end of Trunks/Goten. "I was the only one to live, but why was it me?"


A/n: Hey guys...well this story is on a sad note you see. This last wekened, one of the kids in my school was involved in a texting driving incident. His older brother and a close family friend were killed...so I'm doing this story in honor of that because I wanted people to know...well what someone could feel by seeing this...feeling this...

* * *

><p><em>I don't remember what happened, I really don't remember...it hurt though...I know that. It was maybe...a few days ago when it happened...It...changed my life...a driver, not paying attention to where he was going...Gohan...Bra...I miss you so very much...<em>

* * *

><p>"Gohan!" Bra cried softly as I chased her down the sidewalk. Gohan chuckled only and watched me chase her.<p>

"Ah now Bra, he's just having fun." Gohan said, smiling at her softly. She sighed and then stuck her tongue out at my brother since he was not bothering to help her out here. Truth be told, I was just having fun as well, bored from the recent shopping experience. Mum always bought so much...and it was annoying to be there as well, because then you just had to carry everything she happened to pick up. Finally though, I got bored and stopped chasing her down and settled on just walking behind her. She sighed and shook her head once again before she stepped in to stand by Gohan. The two spoke for a bit, and she smiled. I heard my brother then say. "I need to get home soon, Videl will worry if I'm out to much longer."

I chuckled and he looked back at me, with a 'what?' look. "Well, why are you so worried? Videl said you needed to be home by 9:00pm, not 4:00pm!" I laughed and he rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair as we kept walking down the street. In about 15 more minutes we would leave the town. As soon as we did we got into a signal file line as we walked down the street, Bra was in front of me, and Gohan was behind me. We talked and laughed until the moment happened. We heard a screech and Gohan swung around, trying to protect me and Bra as a car came swerving at us. My eyes widened...before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I remember waking up then, and seeing a white room. I knew what kind of room this was, a hospital room...but I wasn't sure why I was here...my foot her, right one to be exact, and my head hurt as well. I winced softly before trying to move, hearing crying and words.<p>

_"Chi-Chi...I know...it hurts..."_

_"W-why did **he **have to go!"_

_"Goten is still here Chi-Chi..."_

_"B-but...G-gohan..."_

_"I know...and...B-bra is gone as well..."_

_"Chi...I...don't know what we should do...I mean...but...I...mean...Goten is here...and you can help Videl raise Pan...but...I...mean..."_

_"I know Goku...I know...but...Vi-videl...she...she's hurt as well...Gohan never...knew he was going to have a daughter...oh gosh...what do we do!"_

_"...we can't do anything but wait and hope..."_

Wait...then...what happened? Gohan...and Bra...were gone? Tears started to drip from my eyes and I whimpered softly. Gohan...and Bra were killed...I felt two arms go around me...my Mother's arms. I closed my eyes and relaxed against her, sobbing. She held me, and whispered to me that they were in a better place...but could I really believe that? Because they were killed...by someone texting while driving. And now, my older brother was gone...and a friend of mine was also gone...Brother never got to meet his daughter, never even new...and Bra hadn't even gotten to be that old before she was taken from us...

* * *

><p><em>I will never forget my brother, his memory will always live on inside of me, and the other loved ones...his daughter is doing just fine sept for the fact that she wonders why her dady left her and her mother. None of us could tell her exactly. Bra was never able to even get to be out of Elementary school...a young girl...I was the only survivor of all of us, the only one to still exist of that incident...it hurt...because why was I still alive? Why was I the only one to live out of all of this? Why?<em>

* * *

><p>"Trunks!" I called, looking over at the other. Today we were heading to the grave site, where my brother and his sister lay in the ground. We decided today that we would tell them about all of the things they were missing, as well as how we had found the comfort we needed in one another to cope with the pain of losing them...but still I wish that...they would still be here...<p>

"I know..." Trunks smiled weakly at me then leaned in and kissed me softly. "Come on, let's go see them Goten..." He grabbed my hand, and led me out slowly. I knew, as long as I had him...I would not need to worry about all of that though, because no matter what happened, he would always be there for me...and I would always be there for him, so that both of us had a life to still live, and we knew, that we had one another to stay here...to live was to be with one another forever...now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A tragic car accident with a driver texting started this all.<em>**


End file.
